


You Disgust Me

by Zyxxx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Thor (Marvel), Depression, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Does Make Everything Worse, M/M, Omega Verse, Rape, Thor Made Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxxx/pseuds/Zyxxx
Summary: One night, he hurt the most important person in his life. The sin was unforgivable, even for himself.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 80





	You Disgust Me

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive e for grammatical error (;

The sharp ice banged against the thick window glass, in the night when the thunder chided to the powerless earth but the music inside was louder and vibrating the floor. Unlike the outside, he felt the fire flowed through his body when the pure muscle locked his pale hand in the bigger clutch. His slim figure insisted to trash and to twist his way out of the big man’s grip.

“Shit! Let me go!” He was shut by the mouth to his lips; violently bite his lower part until it was swollen and bleeding. He was drawn to the second floor of the house where the light was barely visible and the people were busied by their own desire, no one paid attention to his distraught expression.

The blond young man sniffed the sweet pheromone which came out of the smaller boy’s sweat. The raven haired could feel his body shivered sensing the heat from the other alpha; he had never been terrified in his own life however the worst might come later. He was yanked to the door when the blond clumsily opened it, then the alpha smeared his saliva around his long neck when he felt terrified before, yet he was beyond that. _That fucking oaf had dared to mark him._

“Fuck you! STOP! Stop, you fucker!” He couldn’t move his both hands as the searing pains on his left side of his neck shocked him; his cold skin felt the blood trickling down the thin fabric.

The door was opened hence he went rigid.

The tanned boy half dragged and carried him to the bed due to his trashing while his face smashed to the smooth material, he lied on his abs when he span his head to see what was displayed on that obnoxiously handsome face saving room the unyielding lust. The awareness of his situation had come too late; he should have been able to prevent the situation long before the alpha lost in his heat.

_He was about to be raped._

“STOP ASSHOLE!” He screamed. Tears swelling in his eyes whilst he struggled harsher but the blond was relentless he even took off his belt, almost ripping the boy’s jeans. His long pale legs were spread until his voice was stopped by the sickening feeling of his hardening cock brushed slightly against his ass. His power clearly outmatched, he left helpless.

He cried silently to the pillow when all the shame attacked his inner, he was a dominant alpha himself and to be taken and marked like a lowly whore was enough to make him commit suicide. “I’ll never forgive you! I’ll kill you!” But the older alpha persisted to find a way to penetrate Loki’s pale ass, without preparing it. He forcefully thrust himself to the small opening, made the raven boy had to withstand his howl. The pain was immersing he was sure he had lost his conscious more than one time; unfortunately he kept roughly rocking the thin body. In the dark where only lighted by the lighting, he forced his way to the slicked ass. The lean boy realised by the hot and the coppery air around him, he bled. A second later, witnessed by the bruise and blood on the mattress, the blond came in deeply farther than his prostate, he spilled his hot seed into where the baby came from.

“Love you, Lokes.”

His limp body flat on the mattress, his breath was uneven but his tears regularly made a line to his flawless skin. He noticed the heat slowly left the blond, his sound was barely heard. “You raped your own brother. You’re disgusting.”

He listened to the sobbing which came out of the blue eyed boy throat, the face that looked like it had been slapped, and unlike him he had never been able to cover his emotion. His suffering expression had no equal, but it was nothing compared to what he had been through.

“You are lower than a trash.” _Kept suffering._

The blond covered his bloody and messy ass with the blanket; he sat on the other side of the bed, putting his both palms to his face. He minded the weeping sound as the consciousness left him.

* * *

They were always so close long ago; holding hand whenever they went and sharing whatever they had. One couldn’t exist without the other yet he didn’t notice that they were like light and shadow; the light couldn’t abide without shadow while the shadow was born out of the light.

He had done regretting all he’d done for the night; he was drunk and jealous to see his little brother was flirting to many omegas. He always knew that his brother was famous, but he also refused to witness it so when the alcohol kicked; he let his heat out to smell the sweet scent of his brother poured to attract omegas.

He couldn’t let his brother stayed here any longer or it was just him wanting to escape from the guilt. His brother’s pant was thrown to the corner of the room, he took it with a shaking hand, he hadn’t ready with what he might behold. He uncovered the half-naked boy, finding bruises to his ashen complexion but the biggest one was to his right hip which made him a little green not to mention the blood and his sperm that dirtied the serene body. He grabbed a towel and cleansed his brother as again he couldn’t resist his crying. For more than once his brother had to jolt from the pain.

The crowd was really hard to be gone through, he told his passing friends that Loki was too drunk to even open his eyes and by the law he wasn’t allowed to drink any liquor at all. He felt the disgrace protruding his gut, he had violated his sibling yet he had lie to cover his doing. Loki was right he was disgusting. _Lower than trash._

Their parent wouldn’t be at home until Sunday, so he was glad to find the light was off. He went straight to Loki’s room because he knew that his little brother would feel more comfortable when he woke in his own bed so he put the raven haired boy in the most considerate way, afraid to wake him up. Then he sat himself in the lazy chair across the bed, for minutes everything was quiet until his brother’s screaming.

He was begging and crying for someone to stop in his dream, Thor didn’t know what he meant until the pale boy was screaming his name. The hand he was about to use as the reaching tool had to stop in midair, he froze. _To what extent he had traumatized his precious bother?_

The beautiful green orbs unfocused to discover the older boy was close enough to touch him, made the other boy alarmed he stood so suddenly his feet wobbling only to fall in the blond’s embrace.

The blond let his grip when the younger twisted his body, “Stay away from me you, fucker!” he heard the loud thud only to see him struggling on the floor to get his body up but seemingly he had no force left in his lithe figure.

“Loki, please let me help you.” He begged but stayed where he was since he knew he would only upset him more.

“I’d rather die than to be touched by you again.” And he would gladly deliver his soul just to be able to go back to stop himself from raping his brother. The regret and the pain he felt were enough to make him jump in front of the train but it was not his place to do that because no matter how desperate he felt, he had to keep his suffering by being alive. He knew it was what he wanted.

He went still and collapsed to the side of the bed, before his head bumped to the hard wood Thor’s hand was cradling the soft black hair in his finger.

In the dim light, he saw a spark of pink to his brother cheeks; he brought his fingertips to brush that beautiful face and he was panic when he found the raven haired boy was warm beyond ordinary to the touch. He hoped his mother was here.

For the first day Loki couldn’t get out of the bed due to the fever and the soreness but the older boy kept taking care of him not minding his sharp words as he was certain he deserved more than sharp words.

When his parent were back he expected his little brother to snitch but he was just so quite that made them worried sick. For a week he closed himself in his room, he didn’t even go out to grab the food. His mother had tried any ways to plead him to be out of his room and Odin was beyond furious but they had known him for his stubbornness. So the older boy would place a tray of food in front of his door if not his mother, but the trays were never empty; most of the time they were left untouched.

After a week they could see what befell to his usually bright face, the blond tried to make sure that at least his brother was feeling a little better.

“Bro…”

“Don’t ever call me that again. Disgusting.” He walked through him like he was invisible, he should know by then that he would receive those attitudes but it didn’t make them less hurt.

“Oh God, Loki! What have you said to your brother?” Frigga covered her mouth, she almost cried hearing his son said those words to his big brother. She was glad Odin had gone for work.

“It’s okay, mom. I…”

“No. It isn’t okay, Thor. Just listen to me, young man! I don’t care that you are fighting but you mustn’t say that to your brother. He was the one who took care of you when you had fever and he was the one who always brought you food.” The green eyes boy placed his vision on the floor, but his voice was like a wave when it drowned everything that walked pass its way.

“You would care when you know what he had done to me, mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Do you think it might be good if I continue the story?


End file.
